Sailor Moon REVAMPED!
by Saruwatari Akimi
Summary: Usagi's greatgrandaughter Koneko has become the next Sailor Moon! With the help of Yue, a mysterious rabbit she fights evil and uncovers the past. But maybe there's a darker side to all this...
1. A Strange Rabbit and Bad Grades

_Hiya, my first SM fic (yay me) which will probably turn out awful but there you go. Notice this very closely follows the storyline in the first episode but it will probably morph into something completely different in the next few chapters so no complaining about ripping stuff off please. Sailor Moon c. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation 1992 so nyah!_

**Chapter One**

Koneko Tsukino turned over and went back to her dream. The alarm clock had rung three times already and was losing the will to live. Its hands ticked round to eight o' clock.

"KONEKO! Get up! It's past eight!" screamed her mother from downstairs. "You can't have any breakfast if you won't get out of bed! And I know for a fact you've been late five times in the last two weeks!"

"It's not fair...why does school start so early?" Koneko muttered, flinging off her duvet, which was covered in moons and cats. "Ten past eight?! Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

She hastily pulled on her school uniform, grabbed a slice of bread and flew out of the door and down the street for about ten metres before stopping to catch her breath.

"Geez...such a pretty girl shouldn't have to go through this every morning...Grrr!"

She spotted a few preschoolers a short distance away fighting over some kind of animal, which was squealing in distress.

"Hey!" yelled Koneko, and rushed over to where they were sitting. Two small boys and a girl sprinted off, sniggering. A large black rabbit with a plaster on its forehead sat staring at her with large, unblinking eyes. She was quite unnerved by its gaze but decided she should probably help the poor thing out. She picked it up, and to her surprise it made no attempt to resist.

"Those stupid kids. Did they stick this on you? Here, let me take it off." She peeled the plaster away and gasped. There was a strange mark on the rabbit's forehead, like a crescent moon pointing upwards. A bald patch?

The rabbit bucked and jumped out of her arms, leaving several long red scratches on her and tearing part of her uniform with its claws. It ran off and hid under a nearby car. She could see its big eyes glowing.

"You ungrateful animal! I help you out and this is how you repay me?! Hmph!" Koneko stormed off to school.

* * *

"KONEKO TSUKINO!" 

Miss Natsuna Midoriki's shout rang out through the whole school, or maybe all of Tokyo.

"THAT IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! You're in detention! Come back after school or you are in big trouble, young lady! Go outside and stand in the corridor. Now!"

Koneko slumped against the wall.

"Aw man...does she have to be so harsh? I'm really hungry..."

A girl with long blue hair hurried past, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Hey...you were late to class too?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I overslept because I stayed up too late studying. I've never been late before...I hope I won't get into too much trouble..." explained the girl, wringing her hands."Oh, by the way, I'm Mizu. Amano Mizu. Pleased to meet you."

"Amano Mizu? THE Amano Mizu? Top exam scorer for the country? IQ of 250? Wow! I didn't know you came to this school! I'm honoured to meet somebody so smart. Oh, by the way, I'm Tsukino Koneko."

Just then Ms Midoriki came out of the classroom to give Koneko yet another talking-to.

"Oh, good morning Miss Amano. I warn you not to make friends with this girl. She's a terrible influence."

Mizu nodded shyly and scuttled off to her class. Ms Midoriki opened the classroom door and Koneko trailed in.

* * *

At break time everyone was comparing at their test results. Koneko was sitting under a tree moping about her terrible test score after having been given another lecture ("This is a very good school, Miss Tsukino, and you are bringing disgrace to its name!"). Just then, Koneko's friends turned up to see her. 

"Morning, Koneko-chan," said Nori Osaka cheerfully. Even though Nori was a boy, he was Koneko's best friend.  
"I heard you were upset about your test score," said her other friend, a nerdy girl named Yuriko Umino. "Don't worry. I didn't get 100 because I didn't try hard at all."

She held up her paper. "99" was scrawled in the top right corner with Ms Midoriki's trademark red felt pen. Koneko wailed.

"Oh! Sorry, Koneko! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  
"Umino, you idiot!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

Koneko trudged home carrying her heavy bag on her back. She could see Mizu a short distance away catching the bus and waved, but Mizu seemed not to notice. She took out the piece of paper from her bag.

"20 percent...that's even worse than last time! Mum's going to kill me...Right! I'm getting rid of this test!" She screwed it into a ball and threw it as hard as she could.

"Hey! You! Dumpling Head! Don't litter!"

An annoyed-looking guy in his late teens appeared from round the corner with the scrunched-up test in his hand. Koneko's cheeks burned. She hated people making fun of her appearance. Her great-grandmother Usagi who she had only met once wore her hair like Koneko did, in the odango style with a bun on each side of her head. Koneko looked quite similar to Usagi except her hair was dark, not fair, and her eyes were green instead of blue. Cat's eyes.

"Don't call me names!" Koneko retorted, snatching back the paper and sticking out her tongue. "That's no way to speak to a lady. Hmph." She ran off before he could say anything else.

When she arrived home she was sent straight to her room in disgrace without a snack after a heated debate about test scores. Koneko lost.

"It isn't fair!! Why is everyone so mean to me? I'm going to sleep!" She lay down on her bed. She had always had an unnatural ability to sleep anywhere and any time. She was just drifting off when she heard a dull _thump. _She sat up cautiously. The big black rabbit from earlier was sitting on the floor staring at her.

"Hello, Koneko."

* * *

**a/n: **An interesting start, ne? I hope you like how I swapped round Luna and Usagi as the rabbit and the cat. Well, I hope you like it, full stop. Thinking up new characters is always very fun!


	2. Ooh, Shiny!

_Oh fantastic, turns out I have got 1 review and it is telling me I ripped this off. How nice. Well, I didn't, mettsu! I don't bother reading fanfictions much...how was I to know??? Anyway, my character is KOneko, not Neko, and she has brown hair not black. Also my rabbit is black and not yellow!!! And it has nothing to do with reincarnation! As for deviantart I only use that for fangirly pics of Roxas, so nyah!_ _Oh b.t.w. Yue is Chinese for moon. Yippee._

**Chapter 2**

Koneko almost fainted. A black rabbit that talked? And one with a crescent moon on its forehead? This was turning into something quite out of the ordinary.

It spoke again. "I'm Yue." Koneko edged backwards and promptly fell off her bed with a yelp.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Here, I want you to have this." Yue did some sort of backflip-somersault and produced a shiny brooch with a moon and a cat on it.

"Oooh, shiny! Wow! I can have this?" Koneko said enthusiastically, forgetting to be frightened and pinning it onto the bow of her school uniform. She walked over to the mirror and admired herself from different angles.

"It's not a toy! It does something! What you have there is a very powerful device that...LISTEN TO ME!" bellowed Yue.

"Sorry, sorry!" Koneko apologised hastily. "What does it do, then?"

A pink piece of note paper with a fancy border of flowers appeared on Koneko's desk. She picked it up. Some sort of incantation was written in sparkly gold ink.

"Read it, read it," urged Yue.

Koneko read it out aloud. "Moon Prism Power, make up!" She raised her hand in the air involuntarily and then suddenly her room with the pink wallpaper and Yue sitting on the bed went out of focus and her school uniform disappeared. She felt herself moving into all kinds of poses without really meaning to, and wondered if she should be panicking. After about half a minute her room appeared again. She turned round and looked in the mirror.

"Argh!" She was dressed in a strange outfit a little like her school uniform, with a blue sailor collar and short skirt, a red bow with the brooch pinned on it, dark pink boots, white gloves, a tiara, a choker with a moon on it, fancy earrings and red ornaments on her odangos. When she turned around there was a red bow on her back too.

"Yue! What have you done to me? How come I'm wearing this weird outfit?" Koneko shouted.

"Calm down! You've become the next Sailor Moon. Your great grandmother was one too. She and the others defeated the evil forces but now there's a new kind at work, and we need you to help stop them. We weren't planning on reawakening all of you, but it seems now we have to and - "

Yue was cut off by an annoyed Koneko. "Who's "we"? What do you mean "all of you"? Are there more like me? Who are the others? Do I really have to fight evil? I've got too much homework as it is."

"Give me a break! I bet this happened last time. Poor Luna. Well, I have other things to attend to, I need to be going. See ya."

"Wait! How do I get out of this?" Koneko asked, pointing at her senshi uniform. "Oh, that? Just take the brooch off," replied Yue nonchalantly. She jumped onto the windowsill and promptly vanished. Koneko unpinned the brooch. The cat on it opened its mouth and a stream of shiny red ribbons shot back into it. Koneko looked down. She was back in her school clothes again.

* * *

After dinner with her parents and her irritating little sister Sango, Koneko went back up to her room. She had just switched her computer on when the doorbell rang. 

"I'LL GET IT!" she shrieked, and bolted downstairs. Nori was standing at the door. "Hi, Koneko. How's it going? My mum's jewellery store is having a sale and I thought since you're a girl you might like to go. I asked Umino but she said no."

"Oh, okay then," said Koneko. She scrawled a note, pinned it to the kettle and slammed the door after her. They had been walking a while when Nori noticed the brooch.

"That's pretty. Where'd you get it?"  
"Oh, this?" Koneko laughed, hurriedly trying to think up an excuse. "Uh...a...friend gave it to me. Yeah." Nori nodded.

They arrived at Nori's shop. There were big red SALE signs everywhere and crowds of women and girls were swarming all around. Nori's mum was at the back of the shop shouting about bargains and reducing prices dramatically. Her curly red hair had turned all frizzy, but she seemed not to mind. She looked around when she saw Nori and Koneko.

"Oh, there you are, Nori! Is this your friend?"  
"Yeah, this is Tsukino Koneko."  
"Hello," Koneko said timidly, attempting a wave.  
"Oh, well, since you're a friend, I'll have to give you something! Here! How about these?"

She held out a small box. Koneko opened it and found a pair of sparkly earrings. "Oooh! They're lovely! Can I really have them?" Nori's mother's smile grew even wider. "Marvellous! I'm glad you like them. Feel free to have a look around." She vanished into the crowd. Koneko suddenly noticed that Nori had disappeared. She trailed round the shop for a while but she had forgotten all her money, so she forced her way through the crowd and went back home.

* * *

"Argh! Yue! What do you want?" 

The big black rabbit had reappeared, knocking a comic book out of Koneko's hands.

"It's an emergency, Koneko! I need you to help! Transform, quick!"

"Okay, okay! Moon Prism Power, make up!"

She went through the whole thing again and found herself in her Senshi uniform again. She scooped Yue up in her arms and jumped out of the window, landing with surprising agility. A little kid who was riding up and down the street on a tricycle looked at her open-mouthed. His ice cream slid out of the cone and plopped onto the road.

Koneko made a peace sign.

"The jewellery store," whispered Yue. "Oh, okay!" Koneko whispered back, and ran off. Luckily there was hardly anybody about.

She arrived at the store. Girls wearing fancy necklaces and women sporting dangling earrings were slumped over counters and on the floor, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Koneko gasped. There was some sort of a hideous monster at the back of the store with grey skin and hollow eyes strangling Nori. His face was starting to turn a strange shade of purple. She wanted to say something but she was too frightened.

"Sailor Moon," said a small voice. Koneko looked down. Yue was pawing her leg and holding another piece of pink paper in her mouth. Koneko went white and slumped to the floor. Suddenly she heard a small _thunk_. A red rose landed on the floor just in front of her. She looked up, and there was a man standing on a high windowsill wearing a tuxedo, complete with top hat and cape. For a moment she forgot all about fighting evil.

"He's so handsome!" she said, swooning, and seriously annoying Yue. "Sailor Moon! You're meant to be getting rid of that!" She waved a large black paw in the general direction of the youma, which had dropped Nori on the floor and was making a beeline for Koneko. The man in the tuxedo jumped in front of her.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, guardian of the weak. Terrorizing young women and getting an innocent boy involved? You should be ashamed of yourself, youma! Good luck, Sailor Moon, I can say you'll be seeing me again."

With a flash of his cape he had disappeared out of the high window again. The youma decided it was going to do something and yelled at the lolling army of girls to attack. Koneko, sitting on the floor, screamed. She was the best screamer in all of Juban Junior High, and she could scream for almost two minutes without stopping to breathe. The ornaments on her odangos bounced the sound off and made it seem really loud.

"Stop screeeeamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" screeched the youma, clutching its ears. The zombies all collapsed on the floor, shouting.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Yue screamed at the top of her small lungs, handing Koneko another piece of pink notepaper. Suddenly Koneko knew what to do. She touched the jewel on her tiara.

"Moonshine Tiara...Attack!"

She threw the tiara as hard as she could and a bright beam of light shot out of it and hit the youma full-on. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhh!" it shrieked and dissolved into a small pile of grey dust. All the people affected by the energy-stealing jewellery started to wake up. Koneko ran over to Nori. He opened his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizu Amano had been under a lot of pressure. Everyone was always expecting her to be the best and it was all starting to get to her. She couldn't sleep at night, and then something really strange had happened to her. She was hearing tales of a pretty superhero in a sailor fuku. One night she had had a strange dream that a black rabbit with a moon on its head had slipped into her room at night and put something into the drawer on her bedside cabinet. She had been too frightened to see if it had actually happened, so her alarm clock and favourite pen had been gathering dust in there for four days. When she got home on Thursday after cram school, she had finally managed to pluck up the courage to open the drawer.

Mizu closed her eyes and yanked the drawer open. Inside, there was her clock, her pen and something she had never put there before. It was a small wand with a strange symbol on one end, like a cross with a circle on top and on top of the circle was a curved line a bit like the outline of an upturned crescent moon. Pinned to it was a bit of pink note paper patterned with flowers that smelt like perfume.

"Mercury Power, make up!"


End file.
